Invisível
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Minha primeira NC-17. Após seis meses do "Judgment Day", Gibbs tem um sonho estranho com Shannon, Kelly, que o guiam até Jenny, que o espera em uma praia. Reviews.


**Autora: **Bestofrafa

**Categoria: **NCIS

**Classificação: **M, sexo.

**Gênero: **Romance, Espiritual

**Casal: **Jenny/Gibbs

**Resumo: **Minha primeira NC-17. Após seis meses do "Judgment Day", Gibbs tem um sonho estranho com Shannon, Kelly e Jenny. Reviews por favor, dizendo o que acharam.

**Invisível**

Seis meses haviam se passado desde a morte de Jenny Shepard e o agente especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs ainda tentava lidar com o que havia acontecido. Por que ela não havia ligado para ele quando fora com Mike para aquele restaurante no deserto? O homem de cabelos prateado-cinza soltou um longo suspiro, esfregando os olhos e olhando para o copo de café em sua mesa, na agencia. Vazio. Ele jogou o copo fora e desligou a luz de sua mesa, decidindo que era hora de ir para casa, sua equipe havia ido havia mais de uma hora.

Dando um ultimo olhar as escadas que da sacado onde a antiga diretora costumava ficar para observar sua equipe favorita, e ele a imaginou lá, com seus cabelos ruivos e macios caindo pelas costas de suas roupas chiques, mas ao mesmo tempo profissionais, seus fabulosos sapatos de salto alto e aquele sorrisinho que ele tanto adorava, erguendo uma sobrancelha como se esperasse ele dizer alguma coisa . Gibbs deixou que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios, de forma saudosa e foi para o elevador, pensando em tomar um longo banho e trabalhar em seu barco.

Quando Gibbs abriu os olhos, ele apertou os olhos, em confusão. Ele estava parado em uma floresta, cuja arvores quase bloqueavam a luz da lua lá em cima, encoberta por nuvens. Ele começou a andar, passando a mão pelos troncos de arvores, quando uma voz o chamou. Uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem e não ouvia há anos.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs fechou os olhos por um instante e então se virou, prendendo a respiração.

"Shannon... Kelly?"

Na sua frente, estava uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e lisos, sorrindo para ele. Ela tinha uma mão sobre o ombro de uma menina sorridente, de cabelos castanhos e os mesmos olhos azuis que seu pai.

"Papai!"

Kelly soltou-se de sua mãe e o abraçou na cintura e Gibbs envolveu seus braços nela, sentindo um aperto na garganta. Shannon se aproximou de Gibbs e ela colou sua mão delicadamente em seu ombro e Gibbs tocou sua mão.

"Jethro, tem alguém que quer se encontrar com você."

Kelly levantou a cabeça e sorriu, pegando a mão de seu pai e o puxando por um caminho.

"Eu vou levar-lo para encontrar-la mamãe."

"Espera Kelly...!" Havia tanta coisa que ele queria perguntar para elas.

Mas a garotinha já o levava em direção a uma praia que havia ali, enquanto Shannon acenava para ele, seus olhos suaves. Quando eles pararam há alguns metros de umas rochas que haviam ali na praia, Gibbs se virou para sua filha.

"Quem nós vamos ver?"

Mas ela apenas sorriu e apontou para as rochas.

"Você não deve deixar-la esperando por muito tempo papai."

Gibbs deu alguns passos a frente, e quando se virou, Kelly já havia ido embora. Aproximando-se das rochas, ele viu um vulto branco, que correu do lugar em que estava, indo para trás de outras pedras que havia ali. Gibbs olhou para cima e viu que as nuvens no céu azul escuro, quase roxo, estavam de dissipando, dando lugar à lua, que brilhava e refletia nas águas escuras do mar. Quando ele se aproximou mais das pedras, uma leve fragrância de flores com um toque apimentado invadiu seu sistema respiratório e ele viu a figura de branco se levantar da areia e ficar de frente para ele. Gibbs engoliu em seco. Não sabia dizer o que o chocava mais. Ver Shannon e Kelly sorrindo para ele, ou ver Jenny Shepard, parada a sua frente, parecendo nervosa.

"Jen?"

"Jethro?" Ela devolveu, com uma risada nervosa.

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando-a de cima para baixo. Ela usava um robe branco de seda e chinelos. Seus cabelos estavam como da ultima vez que a vira. Aquele ruivo com mechas loiras, caindo macio sobre seus ombros e os olhos verdes brilhando, os lábios com um batom vermelho claro, levemente entreabertos.

"Você esta morta." Ele disse, em um tom afirmativo. "Queimei sua casa. Temos outro diretor." Ele não sabia por que estava dizendo tudo aquilo.

"Eu... eu sei." Foi tudo o que ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso triste agora. Ela encostou-se em uma das pedras e Gibbs sentou-se ao seu lado, observando-a.

"Por que você estava se escondendo?"

"Por que eu não queria te encontrar." Gibbs arqueou uma sobrancelha para sentindo a garganta apertada e tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquelas palavras o afetaram. Era como voltar aquele dia no avião, quando ela deixara com ele um casaco e uma carta. Ela olhou para baixo por um momento e então, virou sua cabeça, encarando aqueles olhos azuis que eram capazes de derreter uma geleira ou congelar o fogo.

"Jen?" Ele chamou com a voz baixa. "Então por que estamos aqui? Posso ir embora." Ele se levantou, mas Jenny o abraçou por trás e ele parou. Jenny tinha a cabeça encostada em suas costas e seus lábios faziam uma trilha de beijos, desde sua coluna, por cima da blusa fina e cinza que ele usava, subindo até seu pescoço e parando perto de seu ouvido esquerdo. Gibbs deixou que um leve suspiro escapasse por seus lábios quando a boca de Jen lhe deu um beijo na orelha e sussurrou:

"Eu não queria te encontrar porque não queria ouvir a raiva e a decepção que você sentia por mim nos meus últimos dias como diretora do NCIS." Ela fez uma pausa encostando sua testa nos cabelos curtos cinza dele, os fios fazendo cócegas nela, suas voz tão baixa quanto a dele. "Não quando não tive a oportunidade de terminar a carta."

"O que você queria dizer nela? Alem do 'querido Jethro'?" Ele perguntou, ainda naquela voz baixa e controlada. Gibbs tentava se controlar, para não virar-la para ele e a beijar-la ali, com força. Seus lábios vermelhos voltaram para sua orelha e sussurraram:

"Querido Jethro, eu sempre disse que você não se encaixava no meu plano de cinco pontos. A verdade é que enquanto não conseguisse vingança contra René Benoit, jamais conseguiria me concentrar em outras coisas, ser inteira para você. Eu tinha a esperança que, com a morte dele, pudéssemos ter uma chance. Por que eu nunca deixei de te amar, Paris nunca morreu. Com amor, sua Jenny."

Gibbs se virou para ela, sua mão indo até seu queixo e o erguendo, deixando seus olhos na mesma altura que os seus. Uma única lagrima escorreu por sua face e Gibbs levou sai outra mão até o canto de seus olhos verdes, a limpando. Gibbs fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando não se emocionar com as palavras dela. Jenny cobriu a mão dele que continuava no seu rosto com a sua e sorriu levemente.

"Mas não adianta mais, por que agora não há como reverter o que aconteceu há seis meses, não é?" Gibbs abriu seus olhos azuis, que brilhavam e aproximou seu rosto do dela, sua respiração quente lhe atingindo, com cada palavra que ele falou:

"Foi importante saber o que haveria lá. Por que eu também te amo, Jenny Shepard." E ele desceu sua mão até a parte de trás de suas costas, colando sues corpos e seus lábios encontraram os dela.

"J-ethro..." Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer por trás dos lábios dele. Ela levou uma mão até sua nuca, brincando com os cabelos curtos dele, enquanto os lábios continuavam a se colar. Ela sentiu a língua de Gibbs tocar seus lábios, pedindo entrada e ela permitiu, deixando que suas línguas duelassem por domínio, em meio aos suspiros. Gibbs desceu mais a mão que estava em suas costas, indo para as laterais de seu quadril e indo até sua coxa, apertando-a. Ambos de afastaram-se um pouco para respirar, sues rostos corados e Gibbs sorriu de lado. Ela estava linda, com o cabelo desalinhado, os lábios inchados e o rosto corado.

"Não importa se isso é um sonho. Vou fazer com que seja eterno para nós dois Jen." Ele murmurou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar e sorrir, enquanto dava dois passos para trás para que Gibbs tivesse a visão de corpo inteiro dela. Ela levou as mãos delicadamente até a faixa do robe e desfez o nós, deixando que o robe deslizasse por seus ombros e caísse em uma poça a seus pés, revelando-a em um par de lingeries roxa e rendada. Ela lhe deu um sorriso malicioso, os olhos verdes, agora mais escuros e ela disse.

"Me procure."

E ela riu, correndo em direção as arvores que haviam antes da praia. Gibbs sorriu, balançando a cabeça e correndo atrás dela. Embora fosse de madrugada, a luz da lua penetrava em meio às arvores.

"Jen?" Ele podia sentir o perfume apimentado dela e viu de relance os cabelos ruivos indo para trás de uma arvore. Ele a surpreendeu por trás, encostando as costas dela em seu peito e segurando seus pulsos. Ela sorriu, surpresa.

"Como me achou tão rápido?" Ele deu um de seus sorrisinhos.

"Bom, você não é invisível Jen." Ainda naquela posição, ele soltou seus pulsos e virou apenas seu rosto, beijando-a novamente. Logo suas mãos, calejadas da madeira de seus barcos, mas macias ao mesmo tempo, desceram até sua barriga nua, acariciando e arrancando um gemido dela. Jen se virou para ele, ainda sob seu toque e levou suas mãos tremulas de ansiedade até a barra da camiseta que ele usava, subindo-a e Gibbs a ajudou, levantando os braços para tirar e ela a jogou em um canto da floresta. Ela percorreu suas unhas bem manicuradas por seu peito, brincando com os cabelos cinza que haviam ali e o arranhando de leve, fazendo-o gemer e suspirar seu nome, colando seus lábios aos dela. Gibbs levou subiu sua mão, até seus seios e os acariciando por cima do cetim roxo do sutiã, sentindo a maciez de sua pele e Jen, suspirou sob seu toque, desceu seus lábios da boca dele, até seu pescoço e lhe dando pequenas mordidas, ali, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Logo as mãos dele foram até o feixe frontal do sutiã roxo dela, abrindo-o e o retirando, suas mãos agora em contato com eles, sem nenhuma barreira, acariciando-os e apertando-os de leve.

"Jethro..." Ela gemeu, enterrando sua cabeça em seu pescoço, suas unhas indo para suas costas e o arranhando com força, fazendo-o gemer também. Jen desceu suas mãos até a barra do jeans dele e ele cobriu suas mãos com as dele, ajudando-a a livrá-lo da calça. Jen desceu suas mãos até a parte da frente de sua cueca, apertando-o de leve fazendo Gibbs apertar os olhos com força e ela continuou, sorrindo.

"Jen..." Ele disse em um tom de aviso, descendo suas mãos de seu peito até seus quadris e escorregando sua calcinha até o chão e tocando-a de leve, sentindo-a pronta e então, ele a trouxe para seus braços, enquanto encostavam-se no chão coberto de folhas que havia ali.

Os dois se olharam por um momento, os olhos azuis, sempre duros, ternos nos olhos verdes e apaixonados, e ele a penetrou, fazendo ambos gemerem com o contato. Jenny enterrou seu rosto em seu pescoço novamente e Gibbs levou uma mão até seu rosto, afastando uma mecha ruiva e curta e colocando-a atrás de sua orelha, enquanto a outra mão estava segurando-a pela cintura, segurando-a enquanto encontravam seu ritmo. Jenny beijou seu pescoço e entrelaçou seus dedos ao dele, que estavam em seu rosto. Ele sorriu, beijando-a novamente e trouxe seu rosto para o dele, para poder observar-la. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo que estava perto e Gibbs levou seus lábios até sua orelha, mordiscando-a de leve e disse:

"Abra os olhos Jen, eu quero te ver..."

E ela abriu, enquanto ele encostava seus lábios aos dela uma ultima vez, antes de alcançaram o clímax. Jen, exausta, deitou sua cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, tão aceleradas quando as dela.

"Nove anos, hum?" Foi tudo o que ele disse, recuperando o fôlego e envolvendo seus braços em seu corpo, deixando-a mais próximo dele possível, protegendo-a da brisa que batia em seus corpos suados. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso.

"Senti sua falta Jethro. Deveria ter dito isso aquele dia no MTAC."

"Também senti sua falta Jen. Agora você sabe que eu te amo?

"Eu sei. Também te amo."

"Você não é invisível Jen."

"Não sou Jethro."

Ela beijou seus lábios e ele retornou o beijo, antes de fecharem os olhos.

Quando Gibbs acordou de manhã, no chão do porão, procurou por café, pensando no sonho com Shannon e Kelly e depois sua filha levando- o até Jen e as coisas que os dois fizeram. E ele notou fios de cabelo ruivo em sua camiseta e, ao levantar-la, viu leves arranhões em seu peito. Ele deixou um riso escapar seus lábios. Será que havia sido real então? Por que ele definitivamente iria esperar pela próxima noite de lua para descobrir. Ele então preparou-se para ir para o trabalho, guardando os fios de cabelo com ele.

_Eu estou esperando a luz do luar_

_Então eu posso encontrá-la nesse sonho perfeito_

_Não pense que você pode se esconder nas sombras_

_Menina, você não é invisível_

_Menina, você não é invisível_

_Você é tudo que eu posso ver_

_E meu coração desacelera._

**Jonas Brothers-Invisible**


End file.
